Daytime in Dimsdalle/"I'm Timmy, Timmy Turner!"
This is the scene on Daytime in Dimsdalle/"I'm Timmy, Timmy Turner!" in Katie Jones' Adventures of The Fairly OddParents Wishology. see the gang in Timmy's house Jenny Wakeman: Is everyone okay? Reggie Abbott: Yeah, we're okay. Katie Jones':' Oh! We're back your house, Timmy. Timmy: You're right, Katie, A trilogy wish with a twist ending. I'll wish up another sequel after school: The Chosen one 4: Jorgen's a Jerk. Meg Griffin: That is a possibility. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe I would think of a title like "The Chosen One 4: Revenge of the Jorgen" but your title is okay. Katie Jones: What's wrong with Jorgen? He's... he's not actually a bad guy, Timmy. He's just going through some arrogance phase. Ryan F-Freeman: And I thought me and Jenny being two normal teens. Sari Sumdac: Technically, that was in your dream. Ryan F-Freeman: You said it, sister. Reggie Abbott: So, what now? Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Sunset was here. She could show you her power to see memories. Sunset Shimmer: Is someone looking for me? Sci-Ryan: Sunset, you're here. Katie Jones: Sunset, will you demonstrate your powers to Reggie? Sunset Shimmer: Of course! Ryan F-Freeman: Well, then, show her the powers you got. shows Reggie her powers and uses it to to Ryan's memories, revealing the memory of when Ryan first met Jenny Reggie Abbott: Wow, cool! Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, that's me when I first met Jenny. Katie Jones: It sure is. By the way, where are Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof? Timmy: I don't know. Cosmo? Wanda? Poof? Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe they must've gone off on holiday. Katie, what nickname do I call Jenny? Katie Jones: Uhm... Jennifer? Ryan F-Freeman: Perfect. Jenny You remember being a normal teenage girl, Jennifer? Jenny Wakeman: Yeah. Timmy: Well, then, guess we'll meet up with them later. Sari Sumdac: Seconded it! Ryan-F-Freeman: I agree! Katie Jones: Yeah. Hey, where's Perry? I thought he was gonna join in on all the fun. cuts to Perry Perry the Platypus/Agent P: (comes out from behind the tree, stands up and puts on his fedora. He runs and jumps into a bush, revealing an entrance to Perry's lair. He slides through the tube and enters the lair. He sits down on his chair and pushes the button) Monogram appears on the screen Major Monogram: Good morning, Agent P! Major Monogram talks, subtitles appear on the screen Major Monogram: We received some shocking information from- What the?! Carl, you left the subtitles on! Carl (off-voice): Sorry, sir! subtitles disappear and Major Monogram rolls his eyes Major Monogram: As I was saying, we received some shocking information from Jorgen Von Strangle of Fairy World. He gave me word that there's an evil threat called The Darkness that's going to invade Dimsdale. This is a very big mission for you, Agent P! So need you to find Ryan, Katie, and their friends to bring them here for a big team meeting, made by me and the chief of U.Z.Z. Changed Daily. This big team meeting about this evil force at the Fairy World Auditorium. So go find Ryan, Katie, and his friends! The fate of Dimsdale rests in your hands! Good luck, Agent P! Perry the Platypus/Agent P: (salutes) (They went inside the Turner's house) Timmy: Hey, Dad, Mom. Can I get some cereal? Something crunchy that's bad for me? Preferably with a toy with the box? Mr. Turner: Honey, why is a buck-toothed street urchin wearing a pink hat calling us "Mom" and "Dad," and also, why all those heroes with the boy are here and asking for food? Timmy: Um, 'cause I'm your son? Ryan F-Freeman':' Yeah, Timmy, remember, your son? Mrs. Turner: But we don't have a son. We decided against having children so we have more money, less responsibility, and weekends free. Mr. Turner: Yeah, having kids would only tie us down and prevent us from doing fun things, like going to this weekend's Big M.A.R.F. Festival. Timmy: The Middle-aged Rock festival? Both: 'Cause you're never too old to rock and roll! (they beak their backs) Both: Ow! Our backs! Katie Jones: Are you guys okay? Ryan F-Freeman: They'll be fine. I did remember when Jenny was in her exo-skin and I said "Normal is good" after Jenny and her skin, I think it means... Meg Griffin: Means what? Ryan F-Freeman: It means, my love, is that I would pretend to be normal so... Katie Jones: So what? You and Jenny are always friends. Ryan F-Freeman: I know that. Sci-Ryan:' '''You guys might be 50-60 years old. '''Mr. Turner:' They are right. Maybe we are too old. To the heating Pads! Mrs. Turner: Grab a muffin, and let yourself and your friends out, street urchin. (They walk away in pain) Timmy: Street Urchin? M.A.R.F. festival? Eh. I've had weirder mornings. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, looks like Jenny, Meg and I think they might need some time to recover. Reggie Abbott: I hope so. I hope they get to the M.A.R.F. festival on time. Sci-Ryan: You and me both with XJ-9, lady. grabs a muffin, but grabs the Fairyversary Muffin Timmy: No, not that one. Ryan F-Freeman: A muffin? Katie Jones: That magic muffin is the Fairyversary Muffin, whoever eats it gets one rule-free wish. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. I could save it for later. Safe from any bad guys, anyway. Katie Jones: You're right, Ryan. Good point! By the way, Timmy, don't you have to be at school? Timmy: '''Oh, you're right, Kate! I'm gonna be late for school! Robotboy: Don't worry, we follow. Ryan-F-Freeman: I agree! Katie Jones: Yep, seconded it! But what's taking Perry so long? Sci-Ryan: He will come. Trust me. cuts to Timmy's school '''Timmy: Cosmo? Wanda? Where the heck are they? Robotboy: Something strange is going on here? Katie Jones': '''You said it! '''Timmy:' Well, If I have to face the education system without magic, I better be prepared. Cody Fairbrother: Me too. (At the the classroom, Timmy, Katie and her friends walks in) Timmy: Hey, guys. Where's my seat? Chester: Wow, a new kid who doesn't know we're not cool! Timmy: What are you talking about? I know you're not cool, and It's me. HELLO! Ryan F-Freeman':' What? Do you remember him? A.J.: I'm A.J., the class genius, new kids. You can have my seat. I'll stand. Sunset Shimmer: A.J. You know us, Timmy Turner! Reggie':' You've got to remember us, A.J. and Chester! Cody Fairbrother':' Yeah, you guys, and Timmy are friends. Timmy: Guys, we're not a-- Mr. Crocker: New Kids! Don't you guys know these kids aren't cool? A.J.(he use a megaphone), "F" FOR STANDING! Man, I love megaphones. Okay, class, Today's assignment is to think of clever ways to destroy the new kids' self-esteem. Timmy: But we're not a new kids. Look, I've even done the homework you assigned on the Big Dipper. Mr. Crocker: Hmm, an overachieving suck-up. I like it. But "F"! All: (Screams) Mr. Crocker: That's how we roll in the fifth grade. And everyone knows there's no such thing as the "Big Dipper." Ryan F-Freeman: You got to be kidding me. Mr. Crocker: Oh I'm not kidding. Timmy: The Big Dipper doesn't exist? A.J.: Where'd you guys move here from, Dumbsville? (Everyone is laughing at them) Timmy: I've lived here my whole life! And Pooh visited me all the time! What's wrong with you guys? I'm you best friend. You beat me up every day. And I've been in love with you since kindergarten! Mr. Crocker: Awkward. Bertram T. Monkey': '''You know, that kid needs to control his feelings. Katie Jones: Timmy, calm down! '''Timmy:' First my parents, now you guys. What's wrong with everyone? Look at me. I'm Timmy, Timmy Turner! crashes through the wall Head Eliminator: Timmy Turner. Eliminate Timmy Turner. Sci-Ryan: What the hey is that?! Katie Jones: I don't know, but I won't get caught by that. Chester: '''Wow, another new kid! (It shout a laser from it's eyes) '''Chester: '''Who shoots deadly lasers! '''Mr. Crocker: Okay, class, new assignment. Run for your-- darn this chalk--Life! (Crocker and students screams and left the classroom) (Head Eliminator lifts Mr. Crocker's desk) Head Eliminator: '''Eliminate Timmy Turner. Ryan F-Freeman: his Keyblade If you think Linda Ryan send you here, you have another thing coming. Katie Jones: Yeah! As of right now, I gotta transform! Magic Winx! transforms into fairy form Reggie: Same here, time to go Twelve! transforms into Twelve Ryan-F-Freeman: How did you transform into Twelve without being on Endless? Reggie: I gave my key an upgrade. '''Timmy: Okay, but it's official. This is the weirdest morning ever! Reggie Abbott: True, but what do we do now? Sci-Ryan: Well, Reggie. Our first thing to do is.. on the chalkboard Run for our... of another word I got another one. Lives! Katie Jones: Not quite, I got this! Perry comes out of through the window and kicks the Head Eliminator Katie Jones: Perry! You're here, but how did you find us here? Perry the Platypus/Agent P: chatters Katie Jones: You got some help? Cool! Who did you get? Regina Hartfold: chuckes Hey there! Katie Jones: Regina! Natalie! Maya! Bloom! Star! Lapis! Peridot! Amethyst! And...Mordecai and Rigby? Rigby: Mordecai, I told you we had to go with that platypus. Bloom: We got the message from Jorgen and Major Monogram, and the chief of U.Z.Z. is holding a meeting about it. We came as fast as we could. Ryan F-Freeman: Timmy could handle it with me. See ya. Natalie: Ryan, we’re not scaredy-cats! We’re a... Ryan F-Freeman: Natalie off screen Come on! start running Timmy: We got to get out of here fast. Ryan F-Freeman':' Yeah, but which vehicle to take? Timmy: No. No. (They found A.J.'s Ride) Meg Griffin: There it is. (they got on it) Timmy: Thank you, A.J. (They drove off) Peridot: We gotta find a shortcut! Timmy: What? Peridot: This is Dimsdale, Timothy! There’s gotta be a road sign to get there. Timmy: Peridot, I don’t think- pass through a shortcut Peridot: Yeah! I told you so! Ryan F-Freeman: And Natilie, the thing I was on about is not running away. That is what Meg and I call a tactical retreat. Natilie: Yeah, but you didn’t let me finish my sentence! Regina Hartford: That is a good thinking, Ryaggy-Baggy. Eliminator arrives Head Eliminator: Timmy Turner. Eliminate Timmy Turner. Katie Jones':' He spotted us! He even as enemies as their allies, too! Ryan F-Freeman: We're dead, aren't we? Timmy: We have to find Cosmo and Wanda and wish robo-dork and those villains away. (They hide in that billboard) Timmy: That was close. Jake the Dog':' Good thing that build broad were here. (Jorgen grab Them) Timmy: (Screams) Timmy: Ah! Don't eliminate us! I'm not--- Jorgen: Timmy Turner! Timmy: Jorgen! Man, are we glad to see you... And to see somebody who knows me. Ryan F-Freeman':' Tell us what's going on? (Jorgen brings out weapon) Timmy: Now we're not so glad. Evil Ryan':' Don't shoot us, shoot Regina! Jorgen: DUCK! (They duck and Jorgen Shot Head Eliminator) Timmy: What is that thing? Jorgen: I told you guys not to say Timmy's name, like I sort of just did. They have really good hearing. (Head Eliminator opens his mouth blows in Timmy) Timmy: And a really big mouth. Ah! Help! (Timmy blows away, and Jorgen, Ryan, Katie, and their friends got him) Meg Griffin: Wow. Men: (Voice) You're listening to K.R.E.P., Creepy music for those creepy alley cliff-hangers. Jorgen: I hate this station. (They let him go) Sci-Ryan':' Now it's the end. Jorgen: Oops. Timmy: (Screams) Jorgen: Timmy, hang on! Timmy: '''To what? '''Jorgen: Good Point! Timmy':' (Screaming) (Jorgen Poof a rope to get him out of his mouth) Jorgen: Now we shut that pie hole with a manhole. (Jorgen throw something to the Head Eliminator) Head Eliminator: Destroy Timmy Turner! The Butt Witch: You not stopping us, that easy. Give us Timmy, and we're let you go for now. Or keep them and you'll be sorry! Jorgen: Although I sympathize with you sentiments, I cannot allow that to happen at this time. (Jorgen poof a morcycle) Jorgen: Hop on my hog and hold me tight. (They got on and drove off) The Butt Witch: After them! (Head Eliminator and the villains fly off, too, and cut them up, again) (At Timmy's House) Mrs. Turner: There goes that street urchin and his friends. Ooh, They's living on the edge. Mr. Turner: Eeh! Not as Edgy as we're gonna be cruising in the the M.A.R.F. Machine on our way to the M.A.R.F. Festival. Now to make sure we have enough goodies to keep road trip rockin'. Stuff of my stomach, stuff for my back, stuff for my throat, and the nasel spray for my deviated septum. Mrs. Turner: Let's party! (they broke their backs, again) Both: Our backs! Mr. Crocker: Hey, fellow M.A.R.F.ers. I'm going to Middle-aged Rock Festival too, and I could use a ride. Mr. Turner: Look, Pal. Gas, glasses or aspirnin. Nobody rides for free. Mr. Crocker: Let's M.A.R.F.! (They got in the car and drove off and come back) Mrs. Turner: Middle-Aged Bladder. Potty break! Both: Right behind you! (Back to them) Timmy: They're gaining on us. Oh, and by the way, who is he? Jorgen: There will be time for explanations when you all are safe. (They go throw the mall's wall into the Fairy World, but the Villains didn't made it, so they crash throw the the wall into the mall) The Butt Witch: Drat, where did they go? Starscream: Great, now we're lost! (Head Eliminator dress up a cool guy, than he send two Eliminators) Head Eliminator: Now eliminate Timmy Turner. The Butt Witch: You guys go with Head Eliminator, Protogirl and I will look for where Timmy's hind out. Once Timmy is eliminated, Ryan, Katie, and their friends will be sorry for ruining Protogirl's plans since they first fought her. Go! Linda Ryan: Right! villains split up (At Fairly World) Jorgen: Well, that was a close one! Finn the Human: You said it! Sci-Ryan: Where are we? Katie Jones: We're in Fairy World. Ryan, do you know where the meeting is? Ryan F-Freeman: Sure. And I know a place for a meeting. And we're not cowards. Rule one is not to give up on missions. Natialie Hartford: Cool, where? Ryan-F-Freeman: At the Fairy World Auditorium. Maya: That's what Major Monogram told us where the meeting is. Ryan-F-Freeman: Exactly! Follow me. of Daytime in Dimsdale/ "I'm Timmy, Timmy Turner!" Category:Princesslazuli234 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts